Changed
by loversrebellion
Summary: Emily might be the one that changes Effy's destructible ways Emily might be the one for Effy
1. Chapter 1: confusing emotions

Chapter 1: Confusing emotions

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Skins but yeah stuff happens.

Effy's POV

"Do you want to forget about us" she is whispering in my ear as I am in my side. Trying to fall asleep on this uncomfortable spring bed. I'm trying not to care about her but I don't know why I am still here. This was suppose to be a one night stand. Her fingers walking up and down my spine giving me chills.

"Yeah I do want to forget because this was nothing" I say quietly without even turning to look at her. I am expecting her to jump off my bed by now and leave me. But she doesn't, she always has been the one to surprise me. And I don't get surprised easily I am Effy I don't care about what people think and say about me. I don't let people into my heart and I especially don't fall in love that's just not me.

"Effy?" she asks me like she doesn't know my name she sure does she was screaming it all night. But I'm not complaining about that I am complaining because for some reason. I am not leaving her for some reason I am still here talking to her. This was a one night stand we aren't suppose to remember each others name.

That's why I am trying to forget hers 'Emily' my mind keeps repeating over and over. I just want to shut it up I want to think that's not her name but it is. "What Emily?" I ask her and she turns me around I can see her smiling. Probably confused and that I even remembered her name. But I did and I never could forget it no matter how hard I tried. I just couldn't and it's confusing the hell out of me.

I always saw her around at school, I knew she was there because I knew she was really beautiful. And I don't say that much about girls. Actually she is the first that I have ever called beautiful or have had sex with. So yeah I guess that does make her kind of special. But I don't know why because I know it's not just her looks that lure me in it's more than that I know it.

Anyway at school I never tried to get to know her mostly because I knew I was too interested about her. So I held myself back I never ever have let myself get too attached to a person. And now that's what I am doing. And it's scaring the shit out of me, this isn't even me at all really. "I want you to stop pushing people away." she whispers so innocently that I can't get mad.

Even though I am trying to get angry it isn't working. "No, this is me I am sorry" I apologize but I don't apologize to anyone at all. She is changing me all in one day and I don't like it. The reason why I stay cold hearted and don't let anyone in. Is because love makes me weak and it hurts. Why do people fall in love if they know whey will get hurt in the end.

I don't understand anyone but yet no one understands me either so it's a good balance. Know Emily is fucking it up because she surprisingly understands me. No actually it isn't a surprise at all but I just wish she didn't. I guess that's what lures me in other than her beauty. But there's something else in her something that scares me because I am starting to care.

"It's Ok, Effy I don't want you to change anyway. You are perfect this way." She whispers and it scares me how I am smiling. "Thanks" I whisper back and I don't thank anyone. I guess Emily isn't just anyone.


	2. Chapter 2: Try not to feel

Chapter 2: Try not to feel

Disclaimer: Skins I don't own you I'm sorry it's over

School, what do I need school for there is no point at all. I'm still in high-school but I'm a senior so I'm ready to get out. I try to sit in my seat still in class but I keep seeing her in the front of the class. Staring at some blonde chick and it is bothering me too much. I don't know why but my heart is beating fast, my hands are crumbling into fist. "Effy, Effy what is a matter?" the teacher calling out to me. "Nothing, nothing at all" I reply so normally that no one expects something is wrong.

The time goes by faster today well I guess it's just me because everyone is tapping their pencils. And sighing every three minutes when the bell finally rings everyone runs out but I stay. And still I see Emily and the blonde girl talking, laughing, touching ahh why do I care. It's not like Emily cares about me. I get up and try to focus on myself instead. But she makes harder when she turns away from blonde girl and looks at me.

"Oh Effy, hi" Emily shouts out to me 'oh fuck you, you knew I was here' I yell in my head. But I don't stay mad too long at her. "Hi, I'm Naomi, nice to meet you Effy." I just nod I'm not worried about her. "Are you two serious?" I just ask getting to whatever point I need. "No Naomi is straight" Emily hurries to blurt out.

"Oh really...well it doesn't look like it and plus that wouldn't stop me from wanting you." I say but before I know it I said the wrong thing. There I go again, speaking from the heart. "Um..." Emily and Naomi whatever just stand there not knowing what to say. "Are you saying me and Emily should get together?" Naomi asks so casually "No, that's not what I am saying at all." I growl at her. I don't even know what I am trying to say. So I just walk out of the classroom so quickly that no one can tug me back and ask me what's wrong. Because I don't even know what is wrong with me.

Once I get home I run upstairs to my room and don't look back. It's like Emily and blonde girl are still behind me. I don't know what to do with these new overwhelming feelings. I wish I can throw them out my window and let them blow away to the sky. I let myself fall onto my bed and curl up in my covers all these feelings are killing me. And the only name that is still in my head is Emily's. I try to shake it out but no it isn't working why, why isn't it working please work please.

Eventually I fall asleep with her name still in my head. I dream about last night, that one night stand the way she could act like it didn't happen, hurts. Why am I hurting? She is just a girl I am not even gay. Why is a girl doing this to me? I'm Effy I don't hurt I don't feel I don't I just don't. Why can't I understand. When I wake up it's dark, I slept the day away. Now I am about to drink the night away. Slowly I make my way down the stairs and look around to see if anyone is there. Of course there isn't I sigh.

As I grab the bottle the flashbacks come back to me. No I shake my head I am about to wash this pain away and the memories. Each sip I take the visions get worse Emily, I see her everywhere. I see her behind me rubbing my shoulders. Whispering in my ear, I see her sitting on the counter smiling at me. I cry, I cry painful tears I don't understand why drinking isn't making it better. I don't understand what I am feeling.

I hear a ringing from a distance but by now I don't know what is real. I try to get up to look at the phone but I stumble back down and the last thing I see is Emily's name in blur before I blackout.


	3. Chapter 3: How long can I hide?

Chapter 3: How long can I hide?

Disclaimer: Don't own Skins only this story.

"Effy, Effy wake up Effy." I open my eyes and see my mom carrying me upstairs back to my terrifying room. Full of memories even if it was one night. Once I feel my uncomfortable bed touch my back I jump up. "Goodnight Effy" my mom whispers to me before leaving out of my room. Once I wake up again it's bright and it's the weekend.

I look at my phone and see 10 missed calls. To my surprise they are all Emily. I just slide my phone to the other side of my bed where she laid that one night. And just stare at it like she is there like she is the phone. I want to hold it but something pulls me back, I want it, I want her. That's what has been wrong I just want her. And I am not suppose to want her because wanting hurts. Unless you can always have what you want and I always get what I want. But now it's different because I can't have her.

My phone starts to ring again, her name appears again. I reach for it but I don't know if I should answer but I finally do. "Effy meet up with me, please" she shouts into the phone. "Ok, where" I ask quietly "In front of your house" she says lowering her voice down. "Ok" I say quickly then force myself downstairs but before I reach for the knob I stop. And start to stare at the door, the only thing keeping us apart right now. But I am afraid to open it because that will be the end of my privacy of my heart. If I open this door she will own me completely own me.

I open the door slowly and see her standing there waiting for me. She grabs my hand, pulls me completely out of my house and shuts the door. "I have been trying to get a hold of you" she shouts at me but with no anger visible. She already has a hold of me I wish the old destructible Effy would come back and take over me again. But she is already dead and I can't bring her back. There is no way I can as long as I still have these feelings for Emily.

"Where are we going?" I ask just being plain curious. "Just wait, Ok it's a surprise" she nearly screams. Her hand still intertwined with mine, she making me feel like I am actually a part of something. Like I am actually somebody, most people just want to screw me. But Emily, Emily is different, her hand is soft and I don't want to let go. "Ok, we are here" she smiles and says to me. I look up and I don't see a sign on the building. It's more like a house, golden house.

"Whose house is this?" I ask confused "No ones" she just says as she starts walking closer. "But we aren't going in the house, well we sorta are, but oh whatever just come on." She says and it makes me laugh because her face can just tell you itself that she is thinking to hard. "Don't think so hard" I tell her and I can't stop myself from laughing. I haven't laughed in a long time since my brother Tony left. I don't talk much about him, I really don't like to.

"Oh, well I wasn't thinking _too _hard" she says and starts to laugh along with me. She stops when we are in front of a basement door. "Come on, Effy" she whispers and I get chills, I don't know why. When we finally get down there it's empty. "Ok here we are how do you like my secret hideout. I have never shown this to anyone." Emily admits to me while smiling I look down and she is still holding my hand. She quickly lets go and apologizes "Sorry, Eff" I frown I don't know why she is apologizing. I am fine with it.

"It's Ok, I like holding your hand, it's soft." I say then look away quickly when I realize that I just said that to her. I don't want her to know I have these feelings for her. Because I don't know if she feels the same and even if she did I am too scared that I will screw things up. The old Effy wouldn't care if she screws things up. But I am not old Effy and I am beginning to accept that. Even though I am hurting, this wanting for Emily isn't going to stop. And I can't run I already tried that.

There is no way I can give up now and there is no way I can regret. Because Emily is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me in a while. "I like holding your hand too Eff" she admits shyly and we both smile and sit down. She scoots closer to me slowly as she rests her head on my shoulder. And I just can't stop smiling, she makes me happy for once someone makes me happy and doesn't bore me. I decide to lay my head on hers and grab her hand.

"Eff" she whispers "yeah Em" I ask softly. "Would you hate me if I developed romantic feelings for you?" I jump up and shout "No I wouldn't, not at all" she smiles and whispers "Thanks, Eff" I don't know why she asks that but I can't help but shoot my hopes up. I slowly grab both of her hands and put them together while looking deep into her eyes. "You know Eff, I was scared that I was just a one night stand to you." She whispers with so much hurt in her voice that it makes my heart nearly stop.

"No Em, it wasn't like that, I see more in you, your like my bestfriend." She forces a smile you can tell it's forced well I can. I just want to make her happy like she makes me so I lean over slowly and slightly kiss her forehead. "Em, I..I just want us to be happy" I try to admit and she smiles a real smile that makes me happy. "Yeah me too Eff" and we just sit there yeah I am going to try as hard as I can to keep us happy not for me but for her, Emily.


	4. Chapter 4: These Feelings

Chapter 4: These Feelings

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Skins but for now I only own this story.

We finally walk out of the basement and Emily gets a phone call once we step out. "Who is it" I ask while grabbing her hand. She answers it with her other hand and mouths to me Naomi's name. I frown I hate that damn name it always makes me remember that day in the classroom, when they were flirting.

"No Naomi I am not" Emily says a little bit awkward "Oh well then do you want to meet up with me somewhere." I hear blonde girl ask. And more new emotions start coming into me from the words that Emily is saying now. "I am with Effy but I will see you in a bit." She says then hangs up and sighs.

"What's wrong" I ask throwing all my care into my voice. "Oh Eff, sorry I have to meet up with Naomi" she apologizes with a worry look on her face. "It's Ok" I say but I am not being completely honest actually I am not being honest at all. I don't trust Naomi alone with Emily I don't care if she is straight it is obvious to see that she wants Emily. And I don't trust her at all and I don't like her at all. "I will walk you home though." She offers I just nod and we begin walking to my house.

When we arrive at my house before she can say bye I kiss her on the lips. With all the emotion I can I kiss her and she kisses me back before she breaks it "Eff, I'm with Naomi, I'm so sorry." She says then walks away I can't help but want to cry I start to run from my house and I turn back to see if she is looking at me on last time and she isn't. So I run faster and faster wishing the wind could just pick up all these emotions and blow them away from me.

I stop at a club, I barely realized the sky is darkening. "Hey Eff you look like you need a drink and some drugs." Cook says to me trying to have a luring, convincing voice. I promised myself I wouldn't try to run away but this hurts and I just wash the pain away not the love. So I follow Cook into the club with loud music banging my eardrums. I remember this feeling but I am not as satisfied as I used to be coming into here. "Here we will swap it, k" I nod while he holds a small white pill in his hand.

I'm not old Effy I am just trying to be her again. He throws the pill in his mouth and pulls me closer to him, he then kisses me. This pain, throbbing in my heart is making me go insane as I kiss him trying to kill everything inside. Later on in the night my sight starts to spin and I'm dancing with some guy behind me touching all over. People hand me drink after drink as I chug them down maybe I can drown out this agony. Before I know it I am being pushed against a bathroom stall wall with my legs up and some guy between me. My vision is a blur in both eyes but I realize it's Cook between my legs.

I can't push him away because I am too fucked up so I just fall asleep because sex just isn't pleasing anymore. When I wake up no one is there I am on the cold tile floor still in the bathroom stall. I hear no music, no voices at first I think I am deaf so I get up to go see. But no there is no people dancing up on each other or trying to drink till their death. It's empty like me I walk out of the club, the light catches me by surprise and I scream. Maybe that's not the only reason why I scream.

I make it back home and jump in the shower to wash away last night I can wash everything away except for Emily except for the rejection she gave me. I start to cry, and I just can't stop they blend in with the water drops dripping down my face. See what feelings do that's why I always refused to have them, now Emily has brought them out from their hiding place and made them show.

These feelings are causing pain but I need Emily I want Emily and I am going to have Emily.


	5. Chapter 5: Meet Confession

Chapter 5: Meet Confession

Disclaimer: Hmm don't own Skins

Sitting in the kitchen staring at my phone seems desperate. I know, but I want to hear her voice, to see her face, to kiss her lips, to touch her body I want her. I am not ashamed either just because old Effy is gone doesn't mean I can't keep some of her traits like, I don't give a fuck about what people have to say. Unless it's nice that's different but if people want to judge me I just don't care.

I decide to stay in my house for the whole day until Emily wants to see me. I start walking up my stairs but then I hear a knock at the door. So I walk right back down towards the door I open it and see red hair first before I see her face. She just comes in without asking but I doesn't bother me she probably just needs to talk to me I know I need to talk to her.

She grabs my hand and we walk up to my room. I am shaking I don't know if I am nervous or just scared. When she lets go my hand she shuts the door and sits on my bed. The bed that holds all my secrets and memories that bed needs to be burned or something. "Eff, why did you kiss me, it actually felt like you meant it." She asks with no patience for me to answer. "Because, I..I want you I..I want you a lot" I confess there is no use keeping it in.

She stands up so quickly I nearly fall back. "Stop lying to me Eff just stop lying" she keeps repeating over and over shaking her head. "No Ems I'm not lying or pretending" I say while I grab her to keep her from shaking like me. "Do you feel the same?" I ask needing a answer "yeah, yeah I do Eff" she whispers pushing me away. "Em, Em give me a chance I will try my best to keep us happy." I plead her because I need and want her.

"Eff...Naomi" she whispers turning away I frown the rejection is coming back. "But...but Ems I love you, I love you" I keep saying to her trying to get her to believe me. "Eff doesn't let people in, she doesn't fall in love. She doesn't care about others or what they say. Eff loves to wreck things. Eff is perfect." She shouts at me and starts crying "Eff is perfect Eff is fucking perfect I love Eff." "Ems, Eff is right here and she loves you too." I say in a smoothing voice to calm her down and I wipe her tears away.

"Eff isn't perfect, all her life she has been looking for the right one that will actually love her. Eff tries not to feel emotions because she is scared of getting hurt. Eff loves to wreck things so they will match up to her because Eff is a wreck Ems. And Ems is the repair Em you are the only one that can repair me." I keep going she grabs me again but tighter like I will runaway but no I am not running away. "Eff, I am not trying to push you away." she whispers into my neck and it makes me shiver.

"But I have to go, I'm sorry" she breaks away from the hug and tries to walk out but I pull her back by her hand. "Don't leave me again, don't leave me to suffer with these feeling Ems please don't. We are more than this why are you pushing it to the side why are you pushing me to the side. Stop pushing people away remember Em, remember that night. You act like you don't" I say to her and she slowly yanks her hand away and raises her voice.

"I thought that was what you wanted Eff since it was a one night stand. Because I thought the Eff you were wanted to forget remember, Eff yes I do want to forget about this because this was nothing." I grab her hand again and bury her head in my chest. She pushes me away "Eff you are going to need more than me to change." She says before running out of my room I just fall back into my bed. My fucking haunting bed. I turn on my radio and turn it up as high as I can I want to burn away these feeling and thoughts. I just want her to pick me.

I pick up a bottle from my end table I stare at it then throw it at the wall. I let the pieces splatter over the room. Drinking isn't going to drowned anything drinking isn't going to solve anything. Drinking isn't going to bring Emily back to me to stay. I lay on my back and stare at the ceiling "I am nothing without you Ems come back don't fight come back. Let's start back up what was almost finished. Ems stop running away, I am right here waiting for you to accept me love. Don't fight it it's real." I begin talking to myself.

"Ems, you have met my confession now meet my decision."


	6. Chapter 6: Songs and Poems

Chapter 6: Songs and Poems

Disclaimer: I don't own Skins but I do own this wonderful Skins Effily story.

A/N: Song used, Living Syndication-Choke

As I am laying down I feel the music grab me and sucks me in. It takes over my senses, I am sinking in with images of Emily burning into me. I feel like I am floating this is better than drinking. I begin singing along.

"_Writing in love you swear, what you feel is real Bending your every illusion, You fake it all too well  
>Numbing the mind rest inside, that hate left unspoken Tasting the truth it's shy, afraid to be broken, broken.<em>

_And it's humbling, This pain you feel inside And it's stuttering, These words that I must try_

_Seeing the unheard you know that it cannot heal, Breaking the bonds you swear that you swear to feel (that you swear to feel) Can you awake from sleep downed, you allow me to steal Gagging on selfish hide, when you crawl to kneel, as you kneel_

_And it's humbling, This pain you feel inside And it's stuttering, These words that I must try _

_And it's humbling, This pain you feel inside And it's stuttering, These words that I must try _

_And I'm choking on love, I made you feel And I'm choking on love, I made you feel_

_And it's humbling, This pain you feel inside And it's stuttering, These words that I must try_

_And it's humbling, This pain you feel inside And it's stuttering,These words that I must try  
><em>

_And it's humbling, This pain you feel inside And it's stuttering, These words that I must try _

_And I'm choking on love, I made you feel _

_Hmmmm hmmmm"_

I feel like I am in a different universe with only Emily and me there we are holding hands, laughing, kissing, touching. Being happy in this universe there is no Naomi to take my love away from me. There is no fighting or denying. It's just me and Emily happy as can be. "Effy, Effy cut that shit off Effy" I open my eyes and see my mom trying to cut off the radio. I get up and unplug it not saying a word.

She just sighs and walks back out of my room. She never has really paid attention to me, never that's what Tony was for but he is gone. I look through my dressers and hurry to grab a pen and some paper. I am going to write Emily a note or poem, something that has a lot of emotion in it.

_If you don't care, why do I? If I don't matter, then why do you keep coming back? If you don't love me, why do you still say it? I try to understand you, but how can I? When you can't tell truth from lies. When you can't see real from fake. I don't understand you, when you say things you don't mean. If you love me, why do you keep running away? _

_If I didn't care, I wouldn't chase after you, trying to keep you. Before you completely leave. Before all our feelings just end up giving up. I don't want to give up on you. So please don't tempt me. Because I want this to work. So don't give up on me either. Because we need each other. If only you could see and tell truth from lies. No wonder why you never believe me when I say I love you. _

Once I am done I throw the pen at the wall of the other side of my room. I am ready, ready to give this to her tomorrow I'm ready to win her.


	7. Chapter 7: Losing Time

Chapter 7: Losing Time

Disclaimer: Oh yeah no I don't own Skins

A/N: Song I used was, Oasis- Stop crying your heart out

Getting ready to go to school just seems pointless now but I have to give Emily this note. Today I am walking I don't want to bother my mom it's not like she will listen anyway. "Hey Effy, you want a ride to school" I hear a guys voice ask I turn around and see Freddie. He is behind me and I didn't even notice. "No" I say and continue walking "Well then can I walk with you?" I fake a smile and say "Sure" I mostly don't talk much to people. I used to not to talk at all well hardly but Emily I can talk to her.

While we are walking he is talking about something but I drowned him out and just nod the whole time. Because I see her I see Emily with her hair dyed black I shake my head. Freddie finally notices I am not listening to him. So he turns to look at what I am looking at but I quickly turn my head. "What's wrong, Eff?" he asks. I just my head and walk off towards Emily. Once I get close Naomi sees and pops up in front of me. "What?" I growl at her "what do you mean, what?" she growls back. "I _mean_.. what do you want?" I correct myself with anger building inside. "Stop trying to corrupt, Emily" she commands me.

"Corrupt, what the hell are you talking about?" I raise my voice I don't care if I cause a scene. She just stands there giving me a 'back the hell away from Emily' look so I give it back. Emily finally notices and runs between us. "Emily" I say trying to get her attention she turns around and I hand her the note. Then walk away "Effy, Effy come back, I need to talk to you" she is yelling at the top of her lungs. But I don't turn back this time all she needs to do is read the note to hear what I have to say. My voice has no use in this situation.

I walk back home I just can't stand being at school right now. Seeing her and Naomi together tears my heart apart. I am tearing apart each time I see her reject me. I burn from the flames of pain when she chooses Naomi over me. I feel vibrating in my pocket and I just know automatically it's Emily. But words aren't going to heal anything right now. Unless the words are 'Eff I choose you' or 'Eff I love you' but I doubt she is going to say that.

I walk into my house feeling empty once again I feel like I don't have any of Emily's love. I walk up to my room feeling weak one look at my room I see Emily but it's not real I know it isn't. Because each I try to touch her my hand goes through her. I begin to cry, each tear she wipes away feels so real. I lay on her lap and cry some more. "Emily! Emily! Emily!" I scream her name and she disappears. I grip both of my hands on my blanket hard. I cry my tears into the blanket "I love you Emily, I need you Emily, Ems please love me back!"

I barely realize my room is clean but I love to wreck things to make them equal up to me. Because I am a wreck right now since Emily isn't here to repair me, she isn't here to love me. I'm losing all this time with her as the world tears us apart. As Naomi probably laughs at me each day she gets to have Emily. I search for another bottle of alcohol I look under my bed and there is one empty one. I grab it and pull it closer to me. I stare at it because it's empty it's just like me, it wrecks because it's a wreck itself. By itself it's nothing but a bottle.

I smash it against my end table I smash it and smash it and smash it. Until all of it is broken I pick up a broken piece. And look at it a split second before putting it to my wrist. If I don't have Emily's love, I have nothing at all to live for. I drive it across my skin and see red, red like her old hair. Before she dyed it black, black like my heart is turning each second I don't get to see her. Each time I don't get to hear her, feel her, have her. Each time I die a little bit more inside.

I crawl over to my radio and plug it back it. As I hear the words I drop the piece of glass and fall to the floor to listen. I let my tears fall to the floor like my blood.

_Hold up... hold on... don't be scared, You'll never change what's been and gone May your smile (may your smile) shine on (shine on), Don't be scared (don't be scared) Your destiny may keep you warm,_

_'Cause all of the stars have faded away Just try not to worry, you'll see them someday, Take what you need and be on your way And stop crying your heart out,_

_Get up (get up) come on (come on) Why you scared? (I'm not afraid...), You'll never change what's been and gone_

_'Cause all of the stars have faded away, Just try not to worry, you'll see them someday Take what you need and be on your way, And stop crying your heart out_

_'Cause all of the stars have faded away, Just try not to worry, you'll see them someday Just take what you need and be on your way, And stop crying your heart out_

_We're all of the stars, We're fading away Just try not to worry, you'll see us someday, Just take what you need and be on your way And stop crying your heart out,_

_Stop crying your heart out, Stop crying your heart out, Stop crying your heart out..._

I slowly close my eyes as the song ends. And I think about Emily, I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and I slowly slide it out to look at the name. I see Emily's name I weakly press the answer button as the phone falls out of my hand. "Effy, I am coming over right now. Effy, are you Ok, Effy" are the last words I hear from her before I blackout._  
><em>


	8. Chapter 8: Changed

Chapter 8: Changed

Disclaimer: Don't own Skins, not even a part

A/N: Song used, Massive Attack-Paradise Circus

"Effy! Effy! Effy!" I open my eyes and see her shaking on her knees beside my cleaning the blood off my wrist. "Oh, Effy please don't ever do this again" she yells and pleads at me. As she wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me. "Are you real, is this really you, Emily?" I ask weakly she nods and whispers into my ear. "Yes, Effy I am here, I am really here and I am never leaving you again. I believe you Effy, I love you Effy." She cries I feel her tears roll down my own cheek, down my neck. She slowly gets up and carefully pulls me by my arm, up. She put me on my bed and lays me down.

I get up to pull her beside me I want to be as close to her as I can. She rolls me on my side facing towards her, like that one night, the night I found her, the night she found me. She puts her arm around my waist and pulls me closer as I lay my head on her chest. "I broke up with Naomi for you, Eff. Once I read that note I knew you weren't lying, I could feel the passion in the words. And I am not running away anymore." I smile as we fall asleep together. When I wake up Emily is there looking at me I reach to touch her cheek to make sure this is real.

I feel her cheek and I smile and start crying I am so happy. She chose me, Effy, the reckless one. She kisses me again this time I kiss back deeply. "Want to go to _our_ secret hideout?" she asks as she breaks the kiss apart. I nod and we get up with our hands intertwined. We walk out of my room downstairs to the door. When we open it there Naomi is staring at us. "So you chose her over me after all, did you cheat on me with her too?" Naomi asks Emily angrily and it makes me growl at her. "Effy, calm down" Emily says to me and I try to settle down for her sake.

"Naomi, you didn't even know what you wanted and you still don't" Emily shouts at her. "Em, I know what I want, why do you think I am here. I want you" Naomi shouts back. Emily looks back at me and my heart drops I don't know who she is going to choose now. "I'm sorry Naomi, but I want Effy" Emily apologizes to her while still looking at me. I smile and she turns back around to face Naomi. Naomi just nods and walks off, I can feel the pain she is feeling because that's what I felt when Emily was with her. Now she can feel what I felt all this time.

I walk behind Emily the whole time to the basement while holding her hand. Once we get down there the first thing we do is turn on the radio and dance.

_It's unfortunate that when we feel a storm,  
>we can roll ourselves over 'cause we're uncomfortable<em>

_Oh well the devil makes us sin_

_But we like it when we're spinning, in his grin._

_Love is like a sin my love  
>For the ones that feels it the most<em>

_Look at her with her eyes like a flame_

_She will love you like a fly will never love you, again  
><em>_  
>Oh, ho..<em>

_It's unfortunate that when we feel a storm,  
>we can roll ourselves over when we're uncomfortable<em>

_Oh well the devil makes us sin_

_But we like it when we're spinning, in his grin._

_Oh, ho,..  
><em>

_Love is like a sin my love  
>For the one that feels it the most<em>

_Look at her with her smile like a flame_

_She will love you like a fly will never love you, again  
><em>

We dance together in this universe and there is no one that can tear us apart now. Our love is strong and I am repairing, this isn't I wreck, this is perfect. "I love you, Ems" I whisper into her ear as her head is laid on my shoulder. "I love you too, Eff" she whispers back into my neck with her arms around it. And my arms around her waist. Now I don't feel so empty anymore. Because I have her love, I have her, and she has me. I am not going to wreck this I am not going to run away anymore.

I am changed, Emily changed me from reckless Effy into repaired Effy. And, I wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
